


Make You Feel My Love

by NovelNovelty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha Maggie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/F, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alex, Omega Lena, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelNovelty/pseuds/NovelNovelty
Summary: Alex has spent her whole life concealing the fact that she's an omega. Just when she's convinced herself that she probably won't find love, the world's most badass cop enters her life.My first fanfic - please be gentle!





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, don’t you dare go easy on me.”

Alex gave her younger sister a playful shove before whipping around to throw a flurry of punches at the superhero. With as much speed as she could muster, Kara blocked a combo of throws before Alex’s right uppercut connected immediately with the blonde’s jaw.

“Shit, Alex. Alright, alright, I’m tapping out,” Kara conceded, throwing her hands up in defeat. “I would have thought that my rut would have given me a serious edge this time, but it’s just messing with my head more and more.” 

Alex chuckled and shook her head, all the while pitying her poor sister for the uncomfortable agony that a rut could cause. Although she was an omega herself, Alex had seen her heroine sister be out of the saving-lives game for days because of particularly bad rut.

“Sparring has always helped you get your mind focused in the past. Maybe there’s a certain someone that is tiring you out even more...” Alex joked, nudging her sister in her side.

Kara let out a heavy laugh, still bent over trying to catch her breath. Her thoughts went immediately to Lena, her love, the light of her life, and her darling omega. Just a few months earlier, Kara had finally plucked up the courage to ask the beautiful Luthor on a date, and this was the first rut that Kara decided to fully experience.

Growing up with a father as an acclaimed researcher, the Danvers sisters had both been taking suppressants since before they could remember. The medication allowed them to live their lives, generally unaffected by the strongest effects of their genetic makeup. 

However, both Kara and Lena had decided that they were finally ready to start building their family. So when Lena’s heat came earlier than expected, it was all Kara could do from dropping her duties as the protector of National City to run home and sire pups with her omega.

“I just needed to get out of the house,” Kara noted, finally breathing at a regular pace. “Lena’s heat has been seriously...intense...to put it lightly,” she said with a smile, remembering just that morning when she heard her girlfriend moan and beg to be filled with Kara’s seed.

“Alright, I am sufficiently grossed out,” Alex said, quickly turning on her heels to exit the training room. “I’ve decided I don’t want to know anymore about your sex life until you’re telling me that I’m going to be an aunt,” the DEO agent yelled as the doors shut behind her.

Running her hands through her short, tousled hair, Alex sighed as she gathered her stuff together and got ready to leave the DEO headquarters. She loved her sister and Lena, and couldn’t wait for them to build a life together, but couldn’t help but feel that pang of jealousy deep down, that made her wonder if she would ever fall in love herself.

Alex shook her thoughts away and walked out of the DEO doors to head to her car. Digging in her bag, she couldn’t seem to locate her keys when all of a sudden, she felt the all too familiar feeling of cold metal against the back of her neck.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out so late?” a gruff and slurred voice spoke from behind the agent. The distinct smells of scotch and alpha pheromones overwhelmed Alex’s senses as her knees suddenly started to buckle beneath her, gun still pressed against her neck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alex thought as she fought to withstand this drunken alpha’s attempts to overpower her. Even as strong of an omega as she was, nature caused her instincts to be weak and reckless with any alpha that crossed her path. She could only hope that this alpha would pass out before he made any attempt at attacking her.

“Listen, you don’t need to -” the agent started, but was cut off by the sudden roar of another voice yelling, “STAND DOWN. PUT YOUR GUN ON THE GROUND OR I WILL SHOOT, SIR.”

A stronger scent than Alex had ever known suddenly surrounded everything she smelled, and it took only a second for her to hear the clatter of a gun hitting the ground, the hard crack of someone getting kicked in the ribs, and the whimpering of a man as he ran off down a back alleyway.

“You didn’t have to do that,” the DEO agent said, quickly whipping around to face the stranger that had almost gotten the both of them killed. Alex wanted to be annoyed that someone had stepped in, but was unable to say anything because her breath was completely taken away.

“Well, that’s one hell of a thank you,” the woman said, holstering her own gun. “The name’s Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer, N.C.P.D., and I just saved your life.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does love at first sight really exist? Maggie isn't like anyone she has ever met.

“I….uh well-” Alex stammered as she gazed into a pair of beautiful brown eyes, trying hard to say something. Before she had a chance to get a word out, the brunette had placed a hand on Alex’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Are you alright? Please tell me that asshole didn’t get a chance to touch you,” the detective asked, her voice suddenly low and gentle.

“Ah - no, no, I think I’m fine,” Alex managed to say, quickly running her own hands over her body to ensure everything was okay. “I don’t even know where to begin to thank you...that alpha...I just couldn’t...it was - “ the agent began before a sudden wave of fear and relief finally washed over her. Wiping away the tears that started to form in the corners of her eyes, the agent took a shaky breath, feeling the sudden need to hide from the strong alpha.

“Hey, hey, there’s no need to be ashamed. You did nothing to ask for this,” the detective started, gently moving her hand as to not scare the poor girl. Maggie gently tilted the woman’s chin up, her dark eyes meeting beautiful hazel. “You’re safe, you’re okay, I swear. I can tell that you’re strong and not someone to be messed with.”

Without meaning to, the alpha slowly began releasing soft and soothing pheromones onto the omega. Nothing to overwhelm her with, just enough to relax her frantic thoughts. Maggie felt as if she had known Alex forever, and was completely consumed with making sure the agent felt protected.

Completely enthralled, Alex finally broke the her daze, shaking her head and laughing with a burst of reprieve. “I’m so sorry for all of this,” Alex said while trying to collect her thoughts. “I’m Alex Danvers by the way, FBI.”

Maggie took a quick step back, breaking the close space the two had shared, and extended her hand to Alex. “Well, Agent Danvers, I’m sorry we met under such shitty circumstances, but I’m not sorry that it meant I got to meet you.”

Alex smiled and ran her hands through her hair, finally having the chance to catch her breath. She shook the detective’s hand with a curt nod before quickly busying herself by picking up her keys and bag.

It felt so strange, Alex flexed her hand briefly and found herself suddenly longing for the warmth where Maggie’s hand had been just a moment ago. _Who even is this woman? She’s nothing like the other alphas that I’ve met._

Before Alex had a chance to say something to ruin the moment, Maggie broke the silence between them. “You’re still shaking. Please - take my jacket,” she said before quickly wrapping her worn leather jacket around the agent. Maggie smiled, looking up at the taller woman. “As a civil servant of National City, it is my duty to escort you home and ensure you’re safe and sound,” she said with a wink.

“You’re still shaken up, and there’s no way I’m going to let you drive yourself home right now,” the detective pressed before Alex could argue. Maggie tossed the taller woman a spare helmet, and the two climbed onto Maggie motorcycle.

Alex hesitantly wrapped her arms around the alpha’s waist and pulled her body in tighter. The warmth of Maggie’s body sent shivers down Alex’s spine and subconsciously the agent pulled the borrowed jacket a little tighter around her body. Leaning into the leather, she could distinctly smell peppermint, campfires, and freshly cut grass.

“Hold on tight, Danvers,” Maggie yelled as the engine roared to life.

Alex silently prayed that the rumble of the bike would be enough to hide her nervous heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets protective, Alex is head over heels, and Maggie is just as bold as always

_What the hell just happened?_

Alex sighed loudly as she tossed her keys into the bowl by the door. They hit the ceramic dish with a loud clatter, and Alex immediately strode over the fridge. The agent snatched a beer out of the fridge before flopping down on her couch, staring up at the ceiling, replaying the night over and over again.

_Maggie had driven her all the way home. Zipping through the city streets, cool wind whipping through her hair, Alex had never felt like this before. There was something, an attraction maybe, that was bigger, deeper, more overwhelming and almost - dare she say it - instinctual, inherent, carnal._

_What Alex had really wanted to do was to invite her new protector upstairs for a drink, but Alex was far to nervous to say a word. She hunted aliens for a living and somehow couldn’t think clearly around this woman._

_Instead, she watched regretfully as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen sped away._

“ALEX - Are you okay?!”

The agent shot up, whirling around to see her sister make a soft landing on the balcony of her loft. Kara had somehow managed to control her flying enough to make virtually silent landings, giving Alex a near-heart attack every time she showed up unannounced.

Alex groaned internally as she got up to unlock the door and let the superhero inside. “Alex, I just heard chatter over the police scanner that some male alpha had showed up at the hospital after a cop and a FBI agent reportedly ‘beat the shit out of him,’” the heroine said, “I knew it had to be you based on the proximity to DEO headquarters.”

Before Alex had a chance to explain what had happened, Kara held up her hand, sniffed the air around the omega, and let out a low growl.

“I can smell that piece of shit on you. He smells like dirt and musty leather of something. I’m going out there right now to find that asshole and put him in prison where he belongs,” the alpha snarled, turning around to head out the door.

“NO - I mean no, Kara, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine, really I am,” Alex stammered, “that alpha barely touched me. As it turns out... a cop was actually driving by and kind of saved my life.” Alex shrugged and looked away, afraid to meet her sister’s gaze.

Kara and Alex had spent their whole lives protecting each other. Alex saved Kara from the bullies at school when she first arrived on Earth, and Kara had kept her sister safe from every alpha predator that dared to get in Alex’s way.

“Alex…” Kara started, taking a second to collect her thoughts. “That. Is. AWESOME!” the alpha squealed, picking her older sister up in a giant hug. “My darling sister, you MET SOMEONE!”

“Dear God, Kara, it’s not like that! Now put me down!” Alex fought, trying to wiggle out of her sister’s superhuman grip.

“Nope, no way. You’re going to tell me everything about this guy. What’s he like?” the blonde questioned.

“First of all, her name is Maggie…” Alex began, watching as her sister’s eye grew wide from surprise, but melted into deep understanding, just as Kara had always been. “Secondly, I don’t know anything about her except that I think she’s smart and she's tough and she's just beautiful. She's so beautiful.”

“Well so are you,” Kara smiled, nudging her sister in the side. Kara watched as Alex got lost her thoughts, daydreaming of this wildly ferocious and kind human being. The superhero left soon after, heading home to Lena, allowing Alex to finally recover from the day.

It was safe to say that the dreams Alex had that night were the best she had ever had.

* * *

 

Alex hopped off her motorcycle and slung her bag over her shoulder. As she walked toward the DEO building, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

“Hey Danvers, fancy seeing you here again,” Maggie called out. The detective was leaning against her own bike, looking just as sexy as the night before wearing her leather jacket and a pair of dark Ray Bans.

The alpha sauntered over to the omega and lifted her sunglasses on top of her head. “I’m going to be completely honest with you. I’ve been waiting outside of this building for 3 hours, just hoping you worked here.”

Alex felt the heat of her cheeks as she blushed from the adorable gesture. “I’m never this girl - the creepy stalker that is - but damn it, I can’t get you out of my head. From the moment I left, I have been thinking about you nonstop,” the brunette continued.

“I know we don’t know each other, honestly even a little bit but… I would love it… I mean if you want to…” the alpha said, tripping over her words like a young pup.

Alex giggled, unable to contain her swelling affection for this girl, burst out, “Maggie, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Maggie’s eyes twinkled with delight as she nodded her head in agreement. Her inner alpha was roaring that she hadn’t been the one to pursue the omega and make the first move, but Maggie didn’t even mind.

She was going on a date with the most eligible omega in National City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is chivalrous and so is Alex. You can't make up chemistry like this.

There was a sharp knock on the door at 8 o’clock exactly.

Alex sighed, reaching down to smooth out a few wrinkles on her dress. She quickly grabbed her purse and jean jacket, pausing for a second to check her reflection in the mirror. The agent couldn’t help but smile; Lena and Kara had been over earlier to ensure that Alex had picked out the best outfit. Ultimately they had decided on a simple blue dress, a pair of booties, and a shot of tequila to calm the omega’s nerves.

With butterflies in her stomach, Alex swung the door open and was immediately met with those beautiful caramel eyes she couldn’t stop dreaming about.

“Damn, Danvers. You look absolutely beautiful,” Maggie breathless said, unable to take her eyes off of the agent.

Feeling that familiar blush start to rise up again, Alex quickly shut the door to her apartment. “Well, Sawyer, you look pretty nice yourself,” Alex responded with a little bit of a giggle.

The detective did look good. _Really really good_. She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all of the right ways, and it was suddenly very difficult for Alex to keep her hands to herself.

Luckily, the omega didn’t have to wait very long. After a quick subway ride into the city, the two stopped for dinner, drinking beer and eating pizza at Maggie’s favorite place. They talked about everything from their childhood dreams to their past relationships. Maggie quickly found out that Alex had dated a few alpha boys in high school, but the omega never gave them the time of day. Maggie, on the other hand, had dated seriously in the past, but nothing had ever really felt right.

Despite some very serious protests, Alex picked up the check, moving much faster than the detective when their waitress stopped by. “Better stay on your toes with this one, Maggie,” the waitress winked, snatching up Alex’s card.

“Trust me, that’s all I plan on doing,” the brunette replied with a small growl. While she didn't feel threatened, Maggie made sure the other pervy alphas in the restaurant knew that Alex was not to be touched. The detective scanned the room while reaching across the table to touch the tips of Alex’s fingers.

Electricity shot through the omega’s body at the small touch. Maggie laced their fingers together, slowly running her thumb over the other woman’s hand. “How about we take a walk?” the alpha asked before gently pulling the agent up and out the door.

By the time they got back to Alex’s apartment, the omega could already feel her nerves starting to get the best of her. Sure, she’d kissed plenty of alphas in the past, but rarely were they girls. She felt inadequate, unsure, and afraid Maggie would hate how inexperienced she was.

Her nervous thoughts were interrupted by calloused fingers reaching up to brush the hair from Alex’s face. Maggie tipped Alex’s chin down and leaned in, gently pressing their lips together.

This kiss, felt like pure fire in Alex’s soul as she let out an unintentional whine. Maggie smirked, knowing that they had both felt the same fireworks, and took this as a sign to press further on. Their lips came together again, this time, Maggie pushed for more control. She let her tongue silently ask the omega’s permission before Alex parted her mouth, allowing the alpha to slowly suck and nibble on her bottom lip.

It wasn’t long before the detective had Alex pinned up against the hallway door. Alex ran her hands through dark, wavy locks of hair, moaning while Maggie placed purposeful and hard kisses against her neck. She felt the alpha finally reach her pulse point, gasping as the woman inhaled deeply and ran her tongue against the gland.

Alex had never felt this aroused before - not once has a kiss ever made her tingle and feel that uncomfortable warmth growing in her stomach. She grabbed Maggie’s face, bringing her back up to kiss her deeply before reaching for one of the buttons on the alpha’s shirt.

She wanted to know Maggie, to feel Maggie, _to fuck Maggie_.

With a sudden groan, Maggie pulled herself away from Alex, breaking the heat and friction that was growing between the two. She turned around, shaking her head and taking deeping breaths, pacing the floor while trying to catch her breath. “Alex...shi- I mean wow,” the detective started before looking up to see tears in Alex’s eyes.

“Was I really that bad?” the omega whispered in the most heartbreakingly small voice, retreating back into her doorway.

“Baby, please no, it’s nothing like that at all,” Maggie gushed, reaching out to bring Alex into her arms. “I just want to take this slow. I know that a lot of this might be new for you, and I want to make sure that you know how much I care.”

“I want you to feel safe, in control, and good. I want you to feel good.”

Alex couldn’t help but grin as her eyes met Maggie’s.

“Where on earth have you been all my life?" the agent asked, stroking the alpha's cheek with her thumb. "Wait, and did you just call me 'baby'?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here, or that just Sanvers?
> 
> More A/B/O smut to come soon :)

The past few weeks had completely wrecked Alex’s life in the best possible way.

Meeting Maggie. Knowing Maggie. Hell, _loving_ Maggie, had broken the agent apart and put her back together again.

Every time Maggie would intertwine their fingers, running her thumb over Alex’s hand as they would take sunset walks through the city. How Maggie would traced the outline of Alex’s collarbone right before she bring Alex’s lips down into a loving kiss. The moments when Maggie would release small, predatory growls anytime her territory was threatened, _anytime Alex was threatened_. When Maggie’s heart would race after bringing her nose closer to Alex’s pulse point, always breathing the scent of her omega in deeply.

It was pure bliss.

Alex had cried a number of times in the beginning, overwhelmed by the happiness and understanding that Maggie had glued her back together with. For years, the agent believed that she was broken, defective, unfit to be cared for and yet - here was Maggie, her alpha, wrapping her strong arms around the omega’s waist, laughing at yet another joke Winn had made.

Alex could feel the rumble in Maggie’s chest, laughing and breathing and _alive_ and _here_. As she felt the warm breath of her girlfriend linger close to her neck, Alex couldn’t help but feel her desire to give herself to the detective grow deeper and deeper.

Nuzzling closer, Alex leaned her head back against the smaller woman, leaning in to whisper soft comments to the alpha. Inhaling Alex’s changing scent, Maggie was overcome by the arousal that had suddenly sprung from her omega.

It was absolutely _intoxicating_.

This was the moment Maggie had been waiting for. Although she was an alpha, she had been raised to treat others with respect and patience. She wouldn’t be the one to pressure Alex, the brunette just couldn’t do that to some she cared for so deeply. But now, it was Alex’s turn to make the move.

Before their friends had a chance to notice the shifting mood, Maggie and Alex quickly said their goodbyes and left the bar as soon as they were able, Alex dragging Maggie along the whole way out the door.

Maggie sped home, pushing harder on the gas with every second that Alex had somewhat intentionally been grinding her hips closer into the alpha, trying to gain some sense of friction and relief through her jeans.

By the time the reached Maggie’s apartment, the pair knew there was no turning back.

The brunette locked the front door behind her, moving to slip off her combat boots by the door. Her caramel eyes never moved off of Alex who stood in the middle of her kitchen, quietly pouring herself a fresh glass of whiskey.

Maggie opened the sliding doors to her bedroom, walked in and put herself to work for a minute. Lighting candles, turning on her record player, and finding just the right music to set Alex’s nerves at ease.

The omega grinned as she heard her favorite song melt through the bedroom door.

 _When the rain i_ _s blowing in your face,_  
_And the whole world i_ _s on your case,_  
_I could offer you a_ _warm embrace,_  
_To make you feel my love_

The alpha came back into the kitchen, moving forward slowly, leaning in to press her heated body against the taller woman’s. Maggie tipped Alex’s chin down and brought their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss. Their tongues moving and twisting together, bodies gently grinding against each other.

Maggie was setting the pace, but everything she did was meant for Alex. Everything she would ever do would be for Alex.

“Hey Al-” Maggie spoke, breaking their lips apart for a moment. The detective smirked as she heard a small whine from Alex at the sudden loss of contact. “As much as I love kitchen sex, I think we’ll be much more comfortable in my room,” the brunette said with a coy wink. She grabbed Alex’s hand and guided her into her sanctuary.

Alex felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat, suddenly so very aware of what was about to happen. She wanted Maggie, so much in fact that her heart physically hurt sometimes, but to give Maggie everything was terrifying.

And in an instant, Maggie was there, stroking her cheek, laying gentle kisses on her lips and jaw and collarbone. Maggie was here and there and _everywhere_ all at once, whispering encouragements the whole time. Maggie was kind and gentle and punctuated every thought with a searing kiss.

“Ally, you are perfect.”

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

“Alexandra, you are beautiful.”

_But I would never do you wrong_

“Alex, you are my life.”

_I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong_

Slowly, the two had managed to get Alex’s sweater off and despite some nervous fingers, Maggie’s flannel had gotten unbuttoned and discarded on the floor. Maggie took her time, letting Alex get adjusted to each level of nakedness, giving her a moment to take it all in.

By the time their bras had come off, Alex was a whimpering mess.

The detective kissed her way down Alex’s chest, taking a nipple in between her lips, gradually letting her tongue run over the hardened peak. She moved to the other breast, nipping Alex’s skin, leaving hot red marks that would surely bruise, but would remind the women who they each belonged to.

Sliding her fingers to the the waist of Alex’s jeans, Maggie lifted her eyes up, meeting Alex’s dark, lustful gaze. “Maggie, I need you,” Alex groaned, nodding her head in approval as the alpha stripped the girl of her jeans.

“Fuck baby, look how wet you are for me,” the brunette growled, unable to look away from the dripping dark stain on the agent’s panties. She made quick work of Alex’s ruined underwear, slipping them off her legs with ease. Maggie dropped to her knees, pulling Alex’s body closer to the edge of the bed, and spread the omega’s legs apart.

“Please, Maggie, please I need - “ the omega cried, trying to lift her hips towards the alpha’s face. The desire was quickly becoming too much to handle for Alex; she had never known attraction like this.

“Baby, breathe, just let me take care of you.”

Maggie leaned in and let her tongue swiped forcefully across Alex’s clit, and without any hesitation, Alex came apart, as the unrelenting waves of her first orgasm came crashing down around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie pouring Alex coffee in the morning was just too much for me to handle.

Life with Maggie was simultaneously nothing, yet everything like Alex expected.

It was easy and difficult and scary and absolutely dreamy all at once. Although Alex had learned to live alone for most of her adult life, sharing a space, sharing a _life_ , with someone had never come as naturally as it had been with her alpha.

Mornings were their favorite time together, each one willing to wake up early enough for sleepy kisses and relaxed mornings. Maggie would get up first to make coffee, padding around the apartment quietly so Alex could wake up slowly. While the DEO agent would have to drag herself out of the warm covers on most days, some mornings she was greeted with gentle nuzzles against her neck and sweet kisses pressed against her jawline.

Maggie would coax her omega out of bed, leaving traces of her pheromones along Alex’s neck, occasionally nipping little bites on her collarbone.

“Mine, mine, _mine_ ,” the alpha would growl, sending crisp shivers down the agent’s spine. It was mornings like these, the mornings after a particularly hard day on patrol, when Maggie needed Alex the most.

Alex remembered the first time she could smell the carnal desire radiating off of her alpha as soon as she walked through the door of the police station. Some of Maggie’s squad had gotten jumped while on a raid after one of their informants had received a dirty tip. Two officers were shot, one killed, and Maggie had nearly broken her hand beating the living shit out of one of the thugs.

Maggie was pissed. She was embarrassed. She was broken up and beaten down, and it was all she could do from breaking down in the middle of the precinct. Thankfully, Alex was there. Unwavering Alex Danvers was right by her side.

By the time they had gotten back to Alex’s apartment, Maggie’s eyes had turned from a warm caramel to dark onyx, filled with lust. The alpha was overcome with her inner wolf, howling at the day’s earlier defeat, desperately needing to take and claim what belonged to her.

The detective had thrown the omega against the bed, straddling the taller woman’s hips, grinding down to press her core against Alex’s hot flesh. Quickly taking her shirt and sports bra off in one motion, Maggie finally paused for a moment, realizing how unintentionally aggressive she had been.

Alex could see the fear wash over the alpha, fear that she had been too rough, fear that she had gone too far, fear that her inner wolf was too much. The agent reached for Maggie’s hand, bringing both of their palms to rest on Alex’s chest.

“Mags, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” the omega whispered, letting her alpha feel the way her heart was beating out of control. “Take what you need, I wa - no, I need you to fuck me right now.”

Maggie took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around the omega’s neck. She leaned in, swiping her tongue across the woman’s pulse point, inhaling the smell of arousal that was filling her senses. The detective made quick work of Alex’s clothes, stripping her down to her absolutely nothing, watching as the omega’s nipples grew hard against the cool night air.

The alpha couldn’t help but groan as she dove down to press her lips against the omega’s in a heated kiss. “Maggie, please just ah - SHIT,” the agent suddenly gasped as she felt two hands twist and pinch her nipples roughly.

Alex felt the alpha run her tongue over the hard peaks, biting her way down the agent’s stomach. The detective pulled the woman’s thighs apart roughly, nosing her way closer to Alex’s wetness.

“Baby, I need to watch you cum. But, right now, you don’t have permission to cum until I say so,” the brunette challenged, looking up into the omega’s eyes. Alex nodded quickly, shuddering at the thought of what Maggie was going to do next.

The brunette didn’t hesitate to flick her tongue across Alex’s now swollen clit. As she slowly worked her tongue in circles around the omega’s folds, tasting the sweetness of her wetness.

“Fuck, FU-” the woman gasped as Maggie began to suck and bite on the sensitive bud of her clit. The pleasure was overwhelming and threatening to crash over her much too soon.

Blindly reaching for something to hold on to, Alex felt Maggie reach one hand up, intertwining her fingers with Alex’s hand to anchor her to the bed. With another swipe of her tongue, Maggie quickly thrust two fingers inside of Alex’s pumping the digits in and out at a ravaging pace.

“I, I - I can’t take it anymore,” the omega suddenly pleaded, so close to falling over the edge, but wanting to badly to please her alpha. “Mags, please, please,” she begged.

“Oh my love, you’ve been so good and so patient,” the alpha said, slowing down the rhythm of her fingers, only to be met with a small whine from the woman lying under her. With a small curve of her wrist, Maggie curled her fingers inside of the omega and whispered, “Cum for me.”

Alex could still hear herself screaming loudly as Maggie began her brutal pace again, finding the blissfully perfect spot to make Alex finally release all over her alpha’s hand. At some point, Maggie’s lips had locked onto the omega’s pulse point again, grazing her teeth over the tender spot, willing herself not to bite the woman until she was ready.

“B - bite me me already, you know I’m yours,” Alex gasped breathlessly.

Alex remembered the sharp pain as Maggie claimed her as her mate. She remembered the gentle kisses as Maggie brought the agent down from her orgasm, licking away the blood of her new mark and kissing away the small tear that had formed in her eyes.

“Baby, you were so good. You did so good for me,” the brunette hummed, pulling the shivering omega into her arms. Maggie brought Alex’s lips up to her own, pouring all of the love and protection she could into the searing kiss.

While kissing Maggie was always perfect, this time was different. It felt like coming home.


End file.
